This invention relates to a roof hoist mounted on the roof of a building for lifting products, such as heavy rolls of roofing material, from the ground to the roof, and more particularly to a readily disassembleable roof hoist, which, in disassembled form, can be readily transported up a ladder or the like to the roof, and then very rapidly assembled and placed in operation.
While prior hoists have been proposed for various purposes, as indicated by the below listed patents, none of the patents listed were directed to solving the problems solved by the present invention, and none of the structures disclosed in the patents listed have, to my knowledge, been, for various reasons, deemed capable of filling the need which exists for a readily demountable, and assembleable, light-weight portable roof hoist, which in normal use, need not be bolted to the roof on which it is supported.
______________________________________ 398,114 Barkelew 2,786,581 Balogh 2,149,381 Young 3,043,443 Hall 2,581,087 Eakin 3,111,225 Miller et al ______________________________________